Fighting Fifth Wiki
The Fighting Fifth Wiki! This website is dedicated to chronicling and storing information relevant to the Fighting Fifth, a roleplaying guild on the Moon Guard-US server. It includes pages about characters, creatures, locations, art, player-written stories, campaign lore, world lore, and much more. The contents of this wiki contain mostly fanon and extra-canonical contributions by guild members and officers. In no way are the writings herein to be used to refute or invalidate the official World of Warcraft canon. Getting Started Members of the Fighting Fifth are encouraged to join and contribute to our wiki. To contribute, you must log in or sign up for a free account. To create a profile page for your guild character, type in your character's name below! Questions about wiki editing and page creation should be directed towards Theodora Stonewall. * New to creating and editing wiki pages? Check out the or FANDOM University. * Members are encouraged to use the Character Template to create their character pages! * Noticed any vandalism? Please report it to the administrators. type=create break=no Contribution Rules * Only active guild members are able to contribute material to this wiki. If an account cannot be sourced to a guild member, it will be removed. Any further attempts to contribute to the wiki will result in an IP ban. * All artwork MUST BE credited. DO NOT use or modify commissions owned by other players. All artwork will be checked for proper accreditation. Any images believed to break these guidelines will be removed from the site. Art theft will not be tolerated. * DO NOT change, create, or modify another member's page(s) without the expressed permission of the original author(s). Administrators are the only exception to this rule and reserve the right to make any changes or corrections to contributed material. * All articles and images MUST have a "PG-13 or under" rating and be written in a neutral narrative tone. * Former guild members in good standing will be allowed to keep their character's pages on the guild's wiki website as part of its history. If former guild members wish to have their character pages removed, please add "Marked for Deletion" to your page's category list and/or contact an administrator or guild officer to have the page deleted. * Former guild members NOT in good standing will have their accounts blocked upon guild removal and their character pages removed within a week of guild removal. * Additional rules will be added as administrators see fit or necessary. 'Disclaimer' The Fighting Fifth Wiki is meant to be a source of out-of-character information and should not be used in-character without the original player's or content creator's expressed permission. World of Warcraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Blizzard or its licensors. Content featured here are works of fan fiction and are not intended as forms of copyright infringement. This site is not affiliated with Blizzard. Layout The Fighting Fifth Wiki's layout was inspired by the original Moon Guard Wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. }} }} Category:Browse